FIGS. 1 and 2 shows the conventional removable hard disk driver 10a and the mobile rack thereof. The mobile rack comprises an inner frame 11a slidably fit within an outer frame 12a. The inner frame 11a has a first circuit board 13a on rear end thereof and having a first connector 14a. The first circuit board 13a is electrically connected to the removable hard disk driver 10a. The outer frame 12a has a second circuit board 15a on rear end thereof and having a second connector 16a. The second connector 16a is electrically connected to the first connector 14a to transmit electrical signal for the hard disk driver 10a.
However, in above conventional mobile rack for the removable hard disk driver 10a, two circuit boards 13a and 15a are required on the inner frame 11a and the outer frame 12a, respectively. The cost is high and the signal transmission speed is slow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile rack for removable hard disk driver, by which the production cost is reduced and the signal transmission speed is enhanced.
To achieve the above object, in the inventive mobile rack for removable hard disk driver, the circuit boards on the inner and outer frames are eliminated, thus reducing cost and enhancing spees.